The present invention relates to a metal component and a method for forming the metal component, and more particularly to a metal component, having a novel planner pattern, such as a metal button, a metal button fixing member, metal components for a slide fastener and the like, and a method for forming such a metal component.
On a front surface of a metal component such as button, a button fixing member, a lower stopper or a puller for a slide fastener, various patterns etc. are conventionally provided such as by printing, inscription. Those patterns are common. JP S60-23031,A discloses a method where, after a button having a projected part on its front side is dyed, the button is barrel-polished to remove dye compound on corners of the projected part to take on an old colored metallic tone. However, the method in the above document cannot be applied to a button without such a projected part. Also, a planner pattern cannot be obtained from the method.    [Patent Document 1] JP S60-23031,A
An object of the present invention is to provide a metal component having a novel planner pattern which differs from patterns obtained such as by printing, inscription, and a method for forming the metal component.